The electrical connection between different electrical components can be implemented in various ways. For example, System in Package (SiP) integration is a trend in the semiconductor packaging industry to reduce the system form factor, costs and increase performance. Many semiconductor components have a large number of input and/or output interfaces (e.g. pads or bumps) at low pitch to be connected to other components. The routing of the interconnections between electrical components may have a high influence on the cross talk. It may be desired to reduce the cross talk between interconnections.